Ted Koehler
Ted L. Koehler (July 14, 1894 – January 17, 1973) was an American lyricist and live entertainment producer who wrote the lyrics to some of the great standards of jazz music. Koehler was born in Washington, D.C. He started out as a photo-engraver, but was attracted to the music business. Koehler started out as a theater pianist for silent films. That in turn led him to write special material for vaudeville singers and eventually produce his own nightclub shows. then he moved on to write for Vaudeville shows which lead him to work on Broadway. His most famous collaborations were with the composer Harold Arlen In 1929, the duo composed their first well-known song: "Get Happy," the beginning of a partnership that would last most of his professional career Working in Manhattan with Arlen, Koehler contributed to Broadway musicals such as "9:15 Revue," the Earl Carroll "Vanities" shows of 1930 and 1932, "Americana", Cotton Club Parade and Say When. Other than Arlen, Koehler worked with Harry Barris, Duke Ellington, Rube Bloom, Sammy Fain, Jay Gorney, Ray Henderson, Burton Lane, Jimmy McHugh, Jimmy Monaco, Sammy Stept and Harry Warren. He also produced some of the top nightclub shows in New York City during the "golden era" of Big Band jazz. Arlen and Koehler's partnership resulted in a number of hit songs, including the familiar standards "Let's Fall in Love" and "Stormy Weather." Throughout the early and mid-1930s, Arlen and Koehler wrote shows for the Cotton Club, a popular Harlem night club, songs for big band jazz legend Duke Ellington and other top performers of the day, as well as for Broadway musicals and Hollywood films between 1929 and the 1940s. Koehler also worked with other composers, including Rube Bloom and Sammy Fain. Koehler died in Santa Monica, California. Songs In his collaborations with some of the greatest Tin Pan Alley composers, most notably Arlen, Koehler produced such memorable standards as: *"Animal Crackers in My Soup" *"As Long as I Live" - music by Harold Arlen *"Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" - music by Harold Arlen *"Don't Worry 'Bout Me" - music by Rube Bloom *"Moon Over Dixie" - music by Duke Ellington and His Famous Orchestra *"Get Happy" - music by Harold Arlen *"Good for Nothin’ Joe" *"Happy as the Day is Long" *"I Can't Face the Music" - music by Rube Bloom *"I Gotta Right To Sing The Blues" - music by Harold Arlen *"I Love a Parade" *"Ill Wind" - music by Harold Arlen *"I'm Shooting High" *"I Gotta Right to Sing the Blues" *"I've Got My Fingers Crossed" - music by [[Jimmy McHugh *"I've Got The World On A String" - music by Harold Arlen *"Kickin’ the Gong Around" *"Let's Fall In Love" - music by Harold Arlen *"Linda" *"Lovely Lady" *"Minnie the Moocher’s Wedding Day" *"My Best Wishes" *"Now I Know" *"Sing My Heart" - music by Harold Arlen *"Some Sunday Morning" *"Spreadin' Rhythm Around" - music by Jimmy McHugh *"Stop, Your Breaking My Heart" *"Stormy Weather" - music by Harold Arlen *"Tess’s Torch Song *"The Moment I Laid Eyes on You" *"When the Sun Comes Out" - music by Harold Arlen *"Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams" - with Harry Barris and Billy Moll Work in Film Koehler moved with Arlen to Hollywood in early 1930s, where he worked on several successful film musicals including: * Manhattan Parade * Let’s Fall In Love * King of Burlesque * The Big Show * Happy-Go-Lucky * Dimples * 23 Hours Leave * The King and the Chorus Girl * Artists & Models * Springtime In the Rockies * Start Cheering, * Hollywood Canteen * Up In Arms * Rainbow Island * San Antonio * Week-End At the Waldorf * Earl Carroll Sketchbook * Janie Gets Married * Cheyenne * Summer Stock * Glory Work on Broadway *''Earl Carroll's Vanities of 1932'' (1932) - revue - co-composer and co-lyricist with Harold Arlen *''Say When'' (1934) - Musical - lyricist *''Now I Know'' (1944) - Musical - lyricist References Songwriters Hall of Fame Category:Lyricists Category:Songs with music by Duke Ellington Category:The 1930s Category:The 1940s Category:1930 Category:1932 Category:Songs with music by Harold Arlen Category:Songs with music by Jimmy McHugh Category:The Cotton Club Category:Songs with music by Rube Bloom Category:Births 1894 Category:Deaths 1973